


Dancing Shoes

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Dancing Queen - ABBA (Song)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone can put a pair of shoes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angharad_crewe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad_crewe/gifts).



There was a story of a prince who lost a princess, and looked for her by seeking her shoe.

Oh, thinks the Dancing Queen, but anyone can put a pair of shoes on. It's what you do when you're wearing them that sets you apart. Only when you're moving can your true class be seen. She watches, and she watches, and now she has seen enough.

She steps out, commanding the dance floor that is her kingdom. Her subjects fall aside from her, giving her distance. 

She holds a hand out. _You_.

He comes to her, and the dance begins.


End file.
